


Valentine's Day Shorts

by EdenPrince



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: A small collection of Dreamcatcher Valentine's Day stories.1. SingBin2. Dami/Sera3. JiuBin4. 2Hyeon
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Yubin | Dami/Ryu Sera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings were suggested by the wonderful people in the Deukae Party Project discord server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Sha!

“Dami!” Siyeon’s singsong voice called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah? What?” Dami answered, not looking up from the book she was reading.

“Chocolate or vanilla?”

“Chocolate.”

“Great,” Siyeon grinned as she grabbed the cocoa powder.

While she wasn’t a great cook, she still liked to try. She just needed to make sure not to burn it this time around. It was Valentine’s Day, and she wanted to make her Dami something nice. After all, Dami was always looking out for her.

Siyeon figured making chocolate cookies from scratch would be easy enough. What could possibly go wrong? She added the cocoa powder into the bowl with the flour and baking soda. Sugar and a pinch of salt followed before she threw in the eggs and butter. Mixing it all together with a wooden spoon, Siyeon was feeling rather confident!

That was until the mixture turned gloopy instead of doughy.  _ Alright, don’t panic _ , she thought as her heart rate spiked. She wasn’t sure what went wrong, but surely adding more flour would work… right? She glanced back at the recipe on her phone and tried to read through it, only to find that it had locked. Her hands were greasy from the butter so she couldn’t touch it. She cried out in frustration and decided to just go for it.

“Siyeon, are you okay?” Dami popped her head into the kitchen with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, everything’s fine…”

“Do you need help?”

“No! Just… Just sit back down. I’m doing this for you,” Siyeon said quickly, swiping her hair from her face with her arm.

Dami laughed quietly and ducked out of the kitchen. She returned with a couple of clips and pinned the short blonde strands away from Siyeon’s face, dropping a quick kiss to her forehead. She even dusted away a little spot of flour on her cheek.

“Let me know if you need help, okay?”

“Alright…”

Dami left again and Siyeon focused. The flour went in and was mixed through. That looked a little better now, doughy enough for her to try and shape. It wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough. She didn’t have cookie cutters, so Siyeon attempted to cut out the shapes with a knife.

About 10 minutes later, a tray full of wonky heart-shaped cookies topped with chocolate chips were placed into the preheated oven. Siyeon sighed and finally started to clean up. God she hoped they turned out okay. In the time it took for her to clean the kitchen, the cookies were done. The kitchen smelled like chocolate, and Dami couldn’t resist.

“Whatever you’re making smells so good.”

“They aren’t ready yet! You have to leave. I’ll bring it out to you when they’re done,” Siyeon shouted over her shoulder as she slowly opened the oven.

She had her eyes half closed, praying that they weren’t completely ruined. As carefully as possible, she removed the tray before taking a proper look.

“Oh my god,” Siyeon was genuinely shocked, “Oh my god!”

“What? Siyeon, is everything alright?” Dami rushed back into the kitchen.

“I didn’t ruin them! They aren’t burnt!” Siyeon felt like she was about to cry, she was so relieved.

Dami stepped closer to inspect the baked goods, “They’re a little wonky.”

“Why would you say that?” Siyeon pouted, “I made these for you… For Valentine’s Day…”

“Ah, Siyeon… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. They look yummy. Can I try one?”

“I don’t know if you deserve them anymore,” Siyeon mumbled, turning her back on Dami.

“Don’t be like that,” Dami said as she wrapped her arms around Siyeon, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I’ll give them to you if you say you love me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

There was a brief pause.

“I love you.”

Siyeon turned around and grinned, “And you have to kiss me.”

“You're pushing it.”

“Fine,” Siyeon pouted and transferred the cookies to a plate, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	2. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lucky!

“I’m really glad I met you, Dami,” Sera smiled softly as they sat side by side on the bench.

The sun was setting in the park, and the temperature was getting colder. Dami had actually invited her out for lunch but they ended up spending the rest of the afternoon together.

“Really?” Dami had to laugh a little.

“Really. You and the others are so precious to me. I’m always proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

Silence fell between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was just them and the sounds of nature. Sera was really happy she decided to stay in Seoul. Eventually Dami started to shift where she sat, inching closer to Sera.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… I just get cold easily, that’s all,” Dami answered, resisting the urge to shiver.

“Ah, shall we go then?”

“I don’t really want to go just yet.”

“Then take this,” Sera took her jacket off, wrapping Dami up in it.

“Are you sure? Won’t you get cold too?”

“Doesn’t matter. I want to make sure that you’re warm,” Sera’s warm smile made Dami blush and turn away.

Instead of a reply Dami simply leaned against Sera, resting her head on her shoulder.


	3. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Whitley!

Dami was on the couch sleeping soundly with her phone in hand. JiU always found it adorable when she slept. It was late, so she could only assume that she was there because Yoohyeon was in her bed again. She crouched down next to Dami and gently carded her fingers through her hair.

“Dami?” She whispered, a soft smile on her face.

The younger woman stirred slightly, burying her face further into the couch cushion. She just wanted to lean in and kiss her forehead. Instead she took the phone from Dami’s hand and pocketed it.

“Dami, wake up,” JiU murmured.

“Mm? Wha-?” Dami’s voice was so quiet, it made JiU’s heart flutter.

“Is Yoohyeon in your bed again?”

“Yeah…” Dami nodded and rubbed her tired eyes.

“Then come sleep in my bed.”

“Where will you sleep?”

“Don’t worry about that. Come on,” JiU grabbed Dami’s hands and hauled her up.

Dami was tired enough to go along with it without arguing. JiU tucked the younger woman into her bed and sat next to her. Slow, consistent pats sent Dami straight back to sleep. She stayed there until she was sure she wouldn’t wake up.

“Goodnight, Dami. I love you.”


	4. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for Whitley!

“You look so pretty,” Yoohyeon smiled brightly as Gahyeon stepped out of the dressing room.

“Do I? Should I get it?”

Gahyeon had tried on a white chiffon dress with a soft pink floral design on it that ended at mid thigh. She did a little twirl to show off the skirt.

“Yes! Definitely get it!”

“But I already spent so much money this month… I don’t know if I can justify buying it,” Gahyeon sighed as she fiddled with the material of the dress.

“What did you spend money on?” Yoohyeon knew the youngest had a bit of a spending habit, but surely she hadn’t spent that much already.

“I went out a lot with some friends, and maybe I also bought makeup.”

“Jeez, what am I going to do with you?” Yoohyeon shook her head but couldn’t help but smile affectionately, “I’ll buy it for you.”

“Really?” Gahyeon’s eyes lit up.

“How can I say no to that cute little face?”

Gahyeon’s laughter was like music to Yoohyeon’s ears. The younger woman threw herself at Yoohyeon, wrapping her arms tight around her neck.

“Thank you so much, Yoohyeon!”

“You’re welcome,” Yoohyeon held Gahyeon close and scruffed her hair.


End file.
